1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to firearms and particularly relates to takedown firearms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Takedown lever-action rifles are a type of lever-action rifle that is particularly popular. The term xe2x80x9ctakedown riflexe2x80x9d describes a rifle in which the barrel and fore-end are readily connected with and detached from the buttstock and receiver frame so as to permit the rifle to be more easily packed and compactly transported.
During World War II, the Japanese developed a takedown rifle for issue to airborne units. A standard bolt-action rifle was modified to accommodate a special barrel with interrupted threads at its chamber end that mated with threads on a sleeve provided at the front end of the receiver. This rifle proved to be unsuccessful. Thereafter, another version was developed which featured a barrel locked in place by means of a tapered wedge but its accuracy at best was mediocre.
Rifles utilizing a takedown feature are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 529,455; 534,691; 605,111; 605,734; 616,719; 755,660; 855,181; 1,065,341 and 1,370,836. In spite of numerous developments in the art of takedown rifles, virtually all such rifles suffer from the inability to xe2x80x9chold zero,xe2x80x9d or repeat the point-of-aim after the barrel has been repeatedly removed and reinstalled. Lever-action rifles, in particular, suffer because they are used for hunting and are frequently disassembled. This disassembly/assembly operation puts stress on the threads in the barrels and receivers, causing the barreled fore-end and front sight to be misaligned with the receiver and rear sight when completely assembled.
Deviation is not acceptable for long range precision shooting such as may be required for target use or sniper use by the military and law enforcement organizations. In order to obtain the degree of accuracy considered acceptable for sniper or target shooting, all components of any rifle, and particularly a takedown rifle, must fit together in an extremely tight manner with very close tolerances. Without the means to compensate for wear, particularly wear of the threads in mating parts, any rifle that is repeatedly disassembled and reassembled will lose its accuracy, resulting in a change in the point of impact of the bullet.
The ammunition magazine for lever-action rifles is typically located beneath, and attached to, the barrel. Generally, ammunition in the magazine of a takedown rifle is retained in the magazine only while the rifle is completely assembled. There is no provision for retaining ammunition therein while disassembled. Thus, when the rifle is reassembled, ammunition must be loaded into the magazine through the rifle""s receiver.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a takedown lever-action firearm that can be repeatedly disassembled and reassembled with provision for maintaining its accuracy. There is also a need for retaining ammunition in the magazine while the weapon is disassembled to provide ready and immediate access when reassembled.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus that will allow for easy assembly and disassembly of the barrel to the receiver and effectively compensate for wear in the threaded connection that mates the barrel to the rifle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for retaining ammunition in the magazine of the rifle when disassembled.
A flex-plate adapter for a takedown firearm is provided which has front and rear sections. The rear section includes adjustment screws to change the gap between the front and rear sections. Guide pins are included for assuring proper alignment between the front and rear sections. The adjustable gap between the front and rear sections of the flex-plate adapter provides compensation for thread wear. A magazine cutoff provides a manual cutoff for retaining ammunition in the magazine whether the rifle is assembled or disassembled. A cutoff lock prevents the accidental movement of the magazine cutoff.